1977
Events welcome their first child]] *Julie Carp is born. Her mother is fourteen-year-old Paula Carp. Julie doesn't find out that her father is Colin Grimshaw until 2009. *5th January - With Hilda Ogden ill, her husband Stan takes over her job as cleaner at the Rovers, but does such a bad job that Annie Walker refuses to pay Hilda. *8th January - Victoria Arden, granddaughter of Alec Gilroy, is born. *10th January - First appearance of Suzie Birchall. *12th January - Gail Potter is appointed manageress of Sylvia's Separates over Suzie Birchall. *19th January - Deirdre Langton is on her own when she goes into labour. She is taken to Weatherfield General to have the baby. *24th January - Tracy Langton is born to Ray and Deirdre Langton. Ashley Peacock is also born. He is raised by Sam and Beryl Peacock, although his real parents are Fred Elliott and Kathleen Gutteridge. He doesn't find out about his true parentage until 1999. *31st January - Hilda Ogden tells Stan that she wants No.13's house number changed, as their constant bad luck may be down to the number 13. *2nd February - 13 Coronation Street briefly changes its house number to 12a. *7th February - Ray Langton registers his daughter's name as "Tracy Lynette Langton" without telling his wife Deirdre. *14th February - Janet Barlow returns to her husband Ken after two years, although he doesn't want to get back with her. *21st February - Janet Barlow dies of a drug overdose. *23rd February - Elsie Howard allows Suzie Birchall to lodge permanently at No.11 *28th February - The coroner brings in a verdict of suicide at the inquest into the death of Janet Barlow. *2nd March - Bet Lynch and Mike Baldwin have an acrimonious parting after Mike's common-law wife, Anne Woodley, arrives from London. *7th March - Suzie Birchall cleans the chimney at No.11 by dropping a brick down it, but ends up covering the Ogdens' living room in soot. *14th March - Albert Tatlock returns from Scotland to the news of Janet Barlow's death. *16th March - Mike Baldwin agrees to sell No.5 to Ray Langton for £2,500. *21st March - Len Fairclough stops Rita Littlewood flying to Tenerife on a singing engagement with a proposal of marriage. *28th March - Ray and Deirdre Langton move into No.5. *30th March - At the last minute, Rita Littlewood decides not to leave for Tenerife, but to stay and marry Len Fairclough. *20th April - Len Fairclough and Rita Littlewood marry at St. Mary's Church. *2nd May - Albert Tatlock wins a competition to rename Mike Baldwin's denim shop as the Western Front. *4th May - Tracy Langton is christened. *11th May - Elsie Howard is dumped by Ted Brownlow when he hears that she has been married three times already. *16th May - Mavis Riley moves into The Kabin flat *18th May - Against her wishes, Suzie Birchall and Gail Potter enter Elsie Howard in a "Glamorous Grannie" contest in the Gazette. *25th May - Elsie Howard agrees to divorce her husband Alan as Elaine Dennett wants to marry him. *1st June - Tracy Langton wins the Bonny Jubilee Baby Contest, and as a prize, Ray and Deirdre Langton win a free weekend in London. *6th June - The residents celebrate the Silver Jubilee. The lorry for the float won't start however as the battery is dead. *8th June - The residents realise it was Stan Ogden's fault that the van powering their Silver Jubilee float wouldn't start. *15th June - Ena Sharples has a fall while babysitting Tracy Langton. *July - Geena Gregory is born. *6th July - Bet Lynch and Renee Bradshaw are lured by two men, Les Fox and Eric Bailey to a non-existent party in Ashton-under-Lyne in order to give them a chance to rob the Corner Shop. *3rd August - Betty Turpin threatens to sue Annie Walker for defamation of character when she hears that Annie's been telling Nellie Harvey that she's dishonest. *17th August - Mavis Riley's domineering Auntie Edie dies in her bed while Mavis is at work. *24th August - Len Fairclough and Ray Langton enter in a new partnership agreement that is more favourable to Ray, although they agree not to tell their wives who would be in opposition to each other over such a change. *29th August - Steve Fisher is taken on at Baldwin's Casuals (First appearance of the character). *14th September - Steve Fisher is sacked from Baldwin's Casuals when he takes Suzie Birchall and Gail Potter to the sands at Southport (where the van gets stuck) instead of doing a delivery. *19th October - The residents put on a surprise party for Annie Walker to celebrate forty years as the Rovers' landlady. Deirdre Langton is followed home at night and molested. *7th November - Annie Walker realises that her much-lauded cousin Charles Beaumont is a conman who has been fleecing the residents. She sends him off with the money to pay his debts. *14th November - Stan and Hilda Ogden go on a second honeymoon. See also *Coronation Street in 1977 *Category:1977 episodes External links *1977 at Wikipedia Category:1977